Petualangan nobita di 3 kerajaan
by Kenedict Leo
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya ya kalo Nobita dkk bertemu dengan tokoh tokoh Dynasty Warrior?,R&R Please,Flame juga gak papa kok


Petualangan Nobita di 3 kerajaan!!!!

Sebenarnya gw mau masukin di crossover aja,tapi feeling gw yg biasanya tidak pernah untuk tidak tepat*lha?*mengusulkan untuk di fanfic aja,soalnya ini kebanyakan DW drpd doraemon atau justru sebaliknya*lho?*halah,pokoke ni fic gw taruh di fanfic biasa aja!!!tapi kalo mau saran atau flame gpp kok!!!*gak usah pake tanda seru napa*

Disclaimer:kalo doremon itu punya gw,udah gw yaoi in nobita ama doraemon,khehehehehe*geplaked*

Author:Perdana mentri agung shu han kingdom!!!!*ditampar ama arwah zhuge liang*

KRINGGG…….KRINGG…….KRINGG……….

Jam sekolah berbunyi 3kali,pertanda mata pelajaran sudah usai,anak anak segera keluar sekolah mereka dengan riang,ada yg berjalan santai sambil mengobrol,ada anak yg memaksa anak lainnya untuk main baseball*siapa lagi kalo bukan giant!!!*,ada juga yg berjalan lunglai lesu seperti dia baru bangkit dari alam kubur,siapa lagi kalo bukan nobita*diseplak ama sepatunya nobita*,yaaahhh bagi nobita hari ini adalah hari terburuknya dalam sejarah keluarga nobi,mengapa bisa begitu?mari kita mengenang detik detik terakhir pada pagi hari ini!!!!!!!!!!!

Flashback:

Bangun telat sampai terlambat 3 jam *what?!!!*

Lupa sarapan *yaelah gak penting banget*

Lupa mandi*ini apalagi!!!!*

Ditengah jalan nobita ditabrak truk yg lagi ngangkut semen,tapi untungnya sopir truk itu banting stir dan memeluk *menabrak*rumah suneo hosokawa dengan amat mesranya….

Disekolah,dia dihukum muter lapangan yg luasnya 3 hektar 50 kali *impossible*

Dikasih pr senaudu bilah kayak,rumus intregal,sigma,cari rumus alfalah,gelombang longitudinal lah*wait,nih sd apa sma sih????*,dan terakhir tugas untuk merangkum sejarah kekasairan jepang jaman sengoku,sebenarnya nih tugas udah di kasih tau caranya,Cuma….seorang nobita gitu loch!!!! Dia malah enak2an molor pas gurunya lagi nerangin ntuh tugas…..pinter banget kaaannnnnn!!!!!!*ditampar nobita*

Kesandung semut pas keluar sekolah*yaelah bokis banget*

Author males ngetik*dibacok ama readers*

Flashback end (ini mah bukan flashback !!!!!!!!!!!!)

Nobita akhirnya tiba di rumah tersayangnya,nobita masih tampak lesu dan lunglai,tapi ada bisikan yg selalu muncul pada saat dia mempunyai masalah seperti ini 'hei,lo kan punya doraemon,kenapa gak minta tolong aja ama dia???'alhasil muka nobita kembali ceria,dia langsung melepas sepatu dan meluncur(?) ke kamarnya,dan…………………………………..

DORAEEMMOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!!

"sudah kuduga"kata doraemon tenang padahal dia sudah tau apa yg berada dalam isi pancreas nobita*lho?*

"HUWEEEEEEEEE!!!!!TOLONGIN GW DORAEMON"nobita selalu menggunakan tangisan 'acting'saat dia meminta tolong pada doraemon yg membuatnya rumahnya jadi kyk korban lapindo*lha?*

"ada masalh apalagi nobita??"Tanya doraemon lembut

"hiks,hiks,kenapa ya hidup gw ini selalu aja sial ya doraemon,gw mang gak guna buat hidup di dunia ini kali ya?gw selalu aja kena musibah sejak gw lahir sampai sekarang,lebih baik gw mati aja kali ya?,hiks hiks"jawab nobita lebay bin gombal xP

"jangan berbicara seperti itu,apa gunanya aku sebagai robot penolongmu nobita,memangnya masalah apa yg menyebabkan kau seperti ini?"Tanya doraemon lembut,wah kayakna ada rasa diantara mereka*diseplak doraemon dan nobita*

Setelah nobita menceritakan permasalahanya secara runtut,panjang dan gak jelas,doraemon manggut2 sebentar,memasukkan data ke dalam input otaknya lalu diserverkan melalui mulutnya

"yaudah yang penting kamu kerjakan dulu aja pr mu nobita"kata doraemon (sok) bijak

Nobita lalu menyodorkan tanganya kyk orang ngemis ke doraemon

"apa?"Tanya doraemon bingung

"pensil computer,pinjem donk"jawab nobita dengan muka (sok) innocent

BRAK BRUK BRAK AAAAAAAAAAAAAA IYA IYA AMPOOOOOOONN JEDHAS JEDHUS KROMPYANG AAAAWWW!!!!!!!

3 jam kemudian…………………………….

"akhirnya tinggal 1 pr lagi selesai,hah hah"kata nobita,mukanya penuh dengan hiasan yg sangat indah jika diliat dari bulan,seperti BONYOK lalu MEMAR dan bekas2 KISSU lainnya*what?! Kissu?!

"tuh kan kalo dikerjarkan sungguh pasti bisa"kata doraemon senyam senyum gak bersalah

Nobita manyun =3=;

TRIIIING,tiba tiba muncul bola lampu 5 watt di kepala nobita*yaelah, 5 watt?????*

"eh emon,kan pr terakhirnya tentang sejarah jepang,gimana kalo kita pake mesin waktu aja buat ke zaman itu,itung2 kan kita bisa jalan jalan sekaligus nambah ilmu,gimana?"Tanya nobita

Doraemon berpikir sebentar,memasukkan data yg baru saja dia denger ke hardware otaknya,loading sekitar 5 menit,lalu mendownload jawaban lalu menserver kannya ke mulut

"ide bagus"jawab doraemon

"hore!!! Makasih emon,sekarang gw mau nelpon shizuka,giant suneo ama dekisugi dulu yah mon"kata nobita,pergi meninggalkan doraemon yg mukanya sedang merah merona

15 menit kemudian………..

"okeh sekarang kita sudah siap doraemon"tukas nobita bersama yg lainnya

"kuperingatkan baik2 ya,disana biasanya banyak perang yg terjadi antar daimyo,jadi jaga jarak dan jangan sampai terpisah ya,juga……….. hei!!! Dimana mereka??!!!!"

Ternyata selama doraemon berceramah gak jelas begitu,nobita dkk udah masuj ke mesin waktu duluan,kasihan sekali dikau mon mon

WAAAAAA UWAAAAA KYAAAAAAA SUNEO!!!! JANGAN TARIK ROKKU,UGYAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAA HEIIII!!!!!! MAMIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!DORAAAAEEEEMMMOOOONNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dan begitulah kicauan anak anak dalam mesin waktu,mesin waktu jadi tidak stabil dan kacau gara gara beban berlebih dan keributan plus keusilan anak anak menekan tombol2 pengatur waktu di mesin waktu,sementara doraemon tidak berdaya menghadapi mereka,sungguh terlalu………

UWAAAAAAAA ZLEP!!!!!!

Cuit cuit cuit cuit

"sekarang waktunya untuk menjalankan rencana kita,guan yu kau menyerang dari sisi lembah bowang dan menuggu signal api,zhang fei menunggu di sisi kiri,zhao yun akan menjadi umpan dan tuan,kau harus menyerang pasukan xiahou dun dengan sisa pasukan bersama guan ping dan mi fang lalu aku akan.........GUBRAKKK!!!!!"

"adududuh emon"

"nobita kau tidak apa apa"

"iya aku tidak apa apa,shizuka?"

"a…aku tidak apa apa nobita kun"

"syukurlah ngomong2 kita dimana? Aduduh"

"PENASEHAT MILITER!!!!!!"cekik guan yu dan para prajurit

"hah?siapa?loh?siapa kalian?"Tanya nobita

"BOCAH GUOOBBLOOK!!!!!!"

Di tempat lain…………..

"sudahlah xu shu,mana mungkin zhuge liang lebih hebat darimu"kata cao cao

"kalau kau tidak percaya,kau boleh menusuk kepala ku………………..JBRAAAAAKKK!!!!AWWW!!!!KEPALAKUUUU!!!!"

"aduh mama…….dimana aku ?hah?giant kau pingsan?uwaaaaa bangun giant ayo bangun??huwaaaaa"tangis suneo lebay

"aih,suneo dimana kita?bukanyya kita ada di jaman sengoku?"

"aku juga tidak tau giant,tiba tiba kita sudah ada disini"

"XU SHU,KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!"teriak cao cao lebay bin jayus

Di tempat lain(lagi)

"Sun quan,wohok wohok….to….long….kau jag…..a…kera….ja…..an ki….ta…uhuk uhuk"

"kakak jangan bicara dulu,istirahat dulu kak,kata tabib kakak akan pulih 2 bulan lagi,jangan berkata seperti itu lagi kak"kata sun quan

"aku bi…sa mera……sa…..kan,nyawaku ti….nggal……sebbbeenn….tar…..lag GEDUBRAK!!!!!!"

"aduh dimana ini?lah?kok empuk ya?"Tanya dekisugi

"KAAAAAKKKAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TBC

kalo dipikir pikir hubungan DoraNobi ama ZhugeLiu itu mirip ya,liu bei selalu meminta bantuan pada zhuge liang begitu juga nobita yang selalu minta tolong ama Doraemon

Jayus??tepat,geje?so pasti,REVIEW?(di gampar)


End file.
